


Smiles

by LannaBanzai



Series: CS Hiatus [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cs Hiatus meme: Week 2: Smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

_Her smiles were rare._

_Rare_ , but they still happened all the same.

Each time Killian saw one of those smiles he fell for her a little bit more.

_A little harder._

He didn’t think it was possible to love her more than he already did. But then she  _smiled_.

She smiled and the whole world  _disappeared_.

Everything faded away and it was just  _them_. 

-/-

She liked the way he smiled when it was just them.

_When they were buried beneath the sheets and tangled together._

The smile he would offer her when they woke up in the morning.

The soft one he would send her way when she’d tell him to  _be safe_ , to  _be careful_ , that  _she can’t lose him too_.

She like the smile he couldn’t resist when she let him in, when she showed him things from her past, when she told him things.

Emma was honestly surprised at how happy his smiles made her.

_She loved it all the same._

-/-

Her smile faded one day.

He didn’t know why.

Nothing he did would bring it back. 

-/-

She couldn’t smile.

Not today.

But she wanted to.

Kindness shoved at her from all angles.

But today she couldn’t smile. 

-/-

_Graham._

She told him  _it was today._

Her brilliantly glowing smile replaced with a face of sorrow.

Fingers trailing across the shoelaces on her wrist.

**_Guilt._ **

**_Regret._ **

**_Distress._ **

He kissed her, wanting to take that all away. 

-/- 

Light touches, feelings…she wanted to feel.

Feel something other than sadness.

Other than everything she felt at this moment.

She pulled him closer.

Soon enough she was feeling everything she had been lacking in this day.

_And she smiled_. 

-/-

His heart leapt at the sight.

The upturned lips.

The flash of teeth.

The look in her eyes.

He couldn’t resist it.

_A shy smile was offered back._

-/- 

Her fingers trailed lightly across the dimples in his cheek and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

A silent  _thank you_.

Words left unspoken.

_She liked it best when he smiled back at her._

The way his eyes would never leave hers. The look in his eyes as he grinned.

She liked it best when he smiled because of her.

_No, that’s not right._

She  ** _loved_  **it when he smiled because of her.

She loved him, she loved his smile, she loved how he had so many of them. He didn’t smile that much, until he got to know her.

Sure, he smiled before that.

But Emma knew they weren’t genuine.

They meant nothing to him.

_ He smiled for **her.** _

_He lived for **her**._

_He waited for **her**._

So she whispered those words.

_Those words he deserved to know._

_The ones she had kept to herself for a long time._

_The ones he needed to hear._

And he smiled.

A bright dazzling smile before whispering them back. 

-/-

Her smile was nearly blinding.

He wanted to savour  _this memory._

_This smile._

_The one that told him everything he needed._

Even without the words falling from her lips.

He knew what she was going to say.

**_Thank you._ **

**_I love you._ **

He won’t forget this smile.

This smile of pure happiness.

_Of satisfaction._

Yes, Emma didn’t smile very often, but this was the smile that sold his heart to her  _ **completely.**_

__


End file.
